Miko and The Dragon
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry is annoyed he's stuck in the middle of his friends and doing a play as well is hell. The fact Draco and Kagome hate each other gets everyone tense up since they are the stars of the play. What on earth can they do when its time to go on?


**Arashi: This is for Darkangel048 who wish to have a Draco/Kagome fic. This may feature bit of Beauty and the beast theme tough this is non-magic so it's a first time I do this type of fic which also means Inuyasha and the others live in a modern time.**

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic

Miko and the Dragon

Summary-Harry is annoyed he's stuck in the middle of his friends and doing a play as well is hell. The fact Draco and Kagome hate each other gets everyone tense up since they are the stars of the play. What on earth can they do when its time to go on?

* * *

"There is no way in hell I'm doing this play with that asshole, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black!" Kagome screech as her two drama teachers' groan with annoyance.

"Told you Sirius," The one called Lupin replies making his friend to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Harry come here please," Sirius calls out getting Kagome's best friend and adopted brother to come by with his girlfriend and closes friend, Hermione,

"Yeah Sirius?" Harry ask curiously as the two girls' talk softly getting the two older men to smile a bit.

"Talk with Draco about working with Kagome again. We can't keep delaying the rehearsal scenes much longer and the understudy can do so much." Remus replies deadpan getting Harry to wince.

Inuyasha isn't the best understand to have even if he wish to do a better part but since Draco doesn't want to work with Kagome due to their reputation around the school it's hard. Harry has a feeling they both like each other but are afraid to admit it. The brunette shakes his head a bit gazing at Hermione who bites her lip in thought.

"What about if we lock them in the room together until they work it out? They would have to do their scripts together while we fix everything else for opening night which is tomorrow." Hermione question getting Harry to smile as his godfathers glance at each other before gazing at Kagome and Draco who are glaring at each other.

Both having a fist ready to have a punch when Harry grabs Kagome while Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, stopping by helps drag the two to a dressing room while ignoring the two. Harry shakes his head hearing both of them yell at him at the same time, "What the fuck are you doing?"

He smiles almost sadly replying, "It's for my sanity and everyone else."

He close the door in their faces making them glare at the close door then at each other. Kagome growls out, "This is your fault Draco. If you didn't screw up-"

"Who said I screwed up bitch?" Draco snaps giving a dark look giving a glance over the dressing room. "It's your fault we are in here."

"Is not asshole!"

"Is too bitch!"

Everyone sighs hearing the insults being thrown at the other before heading back to their task. Kagome growls waiting for the door to open only to her disappointment it didn't. She gets up slamming the door trying not to growl out.

"Open the damn door! Inuyasha! Miroku! Ron! Harry!" She calls out getting more annoyed by the minute that her friends aren't coming to help her.

"Give it up bitch they aren't going to help," Draco snaps with annoyance making Kagome to glare at him as he tries to read his script.

He curse his beating heart flipping a few times at the sight of her brown eyes glittering with anger making her breathtaking. He can't have feelings for her can he? Sure their family are friends and all but that doesn't mean they had to get a long right? What's the point when it's going to get to annoying. He scowls a bit trying to ignore her calling for help and him wanting to kiss the life out of her.

Does it matter when he gets a bit jealous if guys touch her? He doesn't know why he beats the shit out of them. He growls a bit at the thought of her new crush that's playing some other part, Bank-something not that he cares to remember the name. Or was it Inuyasha his understudy for the beast? He doesn't know any more.

"Will you stop calling for them already?" Draco snarls pinning Kagome against the door glaring down at her.

Kagome flush a bit at the contact before glaring back up at him. What is wrong with her? She's suppose to hate the arrogant ass that made her life a living hell growing up. She gaze away first letting him win this time. She really wants to be with her friends. She strains her ears to hear what the hell they are doing. No they couldn't be doing that. Can they?

* * *

-Outside of the Dressing Room-

Harry chuckles a bit getting the other students to smile a bit ready for the cue to get their stars to see what's in front of them. Its obvious to everyone else but to them. Its time to see it. If the show is to happen the Miko and her Dragon will need to be brought up to speed.

"_Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends_" Harry begins the first part of the song making everyone else to see who is going next.

_"Then somebody bends unexpectedly," _Hermione picks up nodding to the others as more students joins in.

_"Just a little change, Small to say the least. Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast"_ Inuyasha sings holding back sniggers as Kagome and Draco shouts out with annoyance for them to stop that damn singing.

_"Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before. Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise"_ Sango, Miroku, Ron, and a few others join in finding themselves having fun and seeing the fact the song fits Draco and Kagome.

_"Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong, Certain as the sun. Rising in the east"_ Kouga adds as Fred and George begins to hum along as Sirius and Remus stares around in surprise. Their students are doing something about those two stubborn twits. They only hope Kagome and Draco are seeing what the others are trying to say.

__

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast."

Kagome and Draco flush hearing their friends finish the song then start singing it more as they fix things for the play. They didn't realize they begin leaning against each other of the fact they briefly kiss for a few moments. Their hearts race in their chest while their breaths mingle in the air shock as they fell from the spell cast over them from that moment.

"I really hate you Draco Malfoy," Kagome tries to sound snappish if she wasn't panting.

The last part he growls out kissing her again making her squeak in shock before leaning into the kiss with a moan passing her lips. She tells him feeling his smirk grow bigger at her words between the heated kisses, "I think I really hate you though it's probably by the fact I'm in love with you."

The others cheer hearing what's going on before leaving the new couple on their own. At least they know the play will go on since the Dragon has his Miko. Who know a tale as old as time will be such a good song to sing as two stubborn idiots try to hide what's between them until its no point. What's important now there won't be problems at all and things will get better or so Harry hopes as his friends whispers more "I hate you" to the other which he figure for them its love you.

* * *

**Arashi: I couldn't resist the song since it fit. .… then again it happen. Rate is for language mostly. I hope everyone likes the one-shot. Please read and review.**


End file.
